


Big Flight

by sword_and_pen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Haikyuu!!, Adulthood, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mature in later chapters, Original Character(s), Single mom Yachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword_and_pen/pseuds/sword_and_pen
Summary: When Yachi graduated high school, she had her entire future planned out. She would attend college, work for a design firm, get married at a sensible age, have a family, and be a loving doting mother despite her workload.But of course, life never truly goes the way we think it will.Yachi moves next door to her high school crush and has to navigate dating with a rambunctious toddler who takes after all of his twelve over the top and protective uncles. Strap in, this is gonna be a good one.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 29
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so yes, the prompt may be a little different as I think I originally had Yachi moving back to Miyagi, however in this Ushijima is playing for the Schweiden Adlers, so I decided she'd move to Tokyo instead! Please please please let me know how you like it and I'll have a new chapter up for you ASAP! This is going to be toothachingly sweet with a little bit of angst thrown in (not too much don't worry!) and it'll just be adorable I promise. Happy Reading! XO

When Yachi graduated high school, she had her entire future planned out. She would attend college, work for a design firm, get married at a sensible age, have a family, and be a loving doting mother despite her workload. She was bound and determined to have her life go the way she wanted and planned. 

But of course, life never truly goes the way we think it will. In her first year of college, Yachi fell in love. He was a sweet-natured man, or so she thought, with lots of plans for the future and she’d loved him with as much of her heart as possible. She believed that one day, they’d get married like he said they would, and start a family. 

The starting a family came a lot sooner than expected. Four months into them dating, Yachi found herself staring down at the small blue lines of the test in shock and fear. What on Earth would they do now? She’d texted her boyfriend, told him she needed him and the test was positive, that she’d taken it as he suggested but now they needed to talk and figure out what to do.

She never heard from him again. 

It had been an even bigger blow than finding out she was pregnant, to be blocked, and dropped without even a phone call. 

She’d gone home that weekend and wept on her mother’s shoulder, who surprisingly was more than understanding. She explained to Yachi that it would not be an easy route, keeping the baby and raising it as a single mother, but she’d be there to help whenever Yachi needed it. She even encouraged Yachi to reach out to her friends, to explain what was going on. To lean on them. 

And she did, but not until the end of her first trimester. She invited them all out to dinner, an ultrasound of her baby tucked away inside her bag, along with another surprise, and a flowy dress to cover the small rounding of her stomach. When everyone was present, Yachi pulled out a small baby onesie in black with the words ‘future volleyball player’ written on the front. 

The shocked silence had made her heart leap into her throat until roars of congratulations met her ears. She wept, thanking them all of their love, and answered as many questions as she could. She didn’t know the gender, but she did have a due date, something every person entered into their phones almost immediately. She’d been filled with joy and happiness, even when she explained she’d be doing it alone. Kiyoko reached across Tanaka and took her hand softly. 

“You won’t be alone, you’ll have us.” Yachi shed a fresh wave of tears, missing the looks Suga and Daichi exchanged with Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. Hinata and Kageyama were too busy arguing over which position her child would undoubtedly grow up to play. When Kiyoko leaned back, Suga gave her a soft look. 

“What happened Yacchan?” He asked so softly that Yachi almost missed it. But she looked down at her hands and gave a small shrug. 

“Well...I suspected something was off when I was late...so my boyfriend...ah ex-boyfriend had me take a test before panicking. I texted him to tell him it was positive...and never heard anything back. I went by his apartment and found out he’d banned me from the building. I didn’t try to contact him again.” She glanced up, almost jolting at the dark aura radiating off of every single man at the table, as well as Kiyoko. 

“Yacchan...You have us. And your mother. We’ll help in any way we can,” Daichi told her, reaching over to take Suga’s hand, who turned to her and nodded smiling. 

“They’re gonna have so many uncles!” Hinata gasped out, grinning widely, and making Yachi laugh. Her friends, her family, would support her. That was all she needed. 

And months later when she was home for the summer, they all were waiting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, Daichi still in his police uniform, Kageyama and Hinata sweating as they’d run the entire way, and the rest of the team nervously awaiting any sort of news. Madoka, Yachi’s mom came into the waiting room fourteen hours after she and Yachi arrived that morning looking weary but beaming. Everyone jumped to their feet, coming closer. 

“They’re both healthy, doing great. Hitoka is just getting cleaned up and Kiyoko will come out when she’s ready to have everyone meet the baby,” Madoka explained turning on her heels and walking back behind the double doors. When Kiyoko came out ten minutes later she explained the Nurses were allowing them all back because they liked Yachi, but to be courteous and quiet. 

When they all shuffled into the room, Yachi was leaned partially back, her hair in a knot on top of her head with her bangs pinned back from her face. Her eyes were tired and her cheeks flushed but she was almost glowing. Madoka was in the rocker armchair in the corner, watching as the group of men fawned over Yachi and the small bundle she held in her arms. The yellow blanket did nothing to hint at the gender, Yachi had held that secret hostage her entire pregnancy. Hinata practically bounced in place as he leaned over the bed, staring at the small red face. 

“So? Tell us please Yacchan we’re dying here!” Yachi just smiled at Hinata and adjusted the small baby in her arms, showing the entire group that crowded around her bed. 

“Everyone, meet Yachi Hiroto,” she said softly, watching as everyone’s eyes widened. The name, she grinned to herself, meant ‘big flight’. It was fitting, as their flock had grown and they’d all be watching and nurturing him to help him take flight soaring towards his future. And, most importantly that Yachi had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Asahi and Nishinoya slumped a little, hoping it would have been a little girl, but they were more than happy that the two were healthy. 

“Yachi,” Suga gasped out, covering his mouth as he began to cry, turning into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi looked at his small ex-manager, a mother now, and felt tears sting his eyes as well. 

“Kageyama! We have a nephew,” Hinata muttered glancing up at Kageyama, seeing the dark-haired man’s lip quiver and his eyes fill. Suddenly, Yachi was surrounded by crying men and one tiny baby who opened his eyes for the first time and stared up at his mother while she tried her best to calm down her friends. 

Since then Hiroto grew every day with one protective grandma, one quietly loving and attentive aunt, and twelve rowdy but devoted uncles. 

Yachi moved back to school a few months after Hiroto was born, thankful the university would allow her to take online courses and work on her schooling from home until Hiroto could go to daycare. It had been hard to leave behind her support system, but with Hinata and Kageyama focusing on their careers, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at college as well, and everyone else scattering for their livelihoods, she decided it was time. Madoka had the hardest time of it all, but Yachi explained that she’d come home on weekends, and promised she’d call the second grandma duties were needed. 

They got through the remaining two years of school with only a few hiccups, and Yachi even graduated early, slated to start work for a sports advertisement agency in Tokyo in the spring. Hiroto grew to have almost every single one of Yachi’s features, from the wide brown eyes to the blonde hair. And he was rounding on three-years-old when she brought him to the Scweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals game as Hinata and Kageyama made their debuts. Yachi had Hiroto wrapped in her arms as she entered the stadium, immediately losing possession of her son as Daichi and Suga took him from her arms, cooing over how much he’d grown and how adorable he looked all bundled up in his winter gear. 

It had been an amazing night, and Yachi was proud of Hinata and Kageyama. She, unfortunately, had to take Hiroto home instead of going out with the two teams, and former members of rival volleyball clubs, and her friends. But Yachi explained she’d come to see more games of Kageyama’s when she moved to Tokyo, home of the Scweiden Adlers. Hinata was obviously jealous, but she insisted she’d watch his games on TV when they didn’t play close enough. 

The first apartment she and Hiroto lived in was...run down, to say the least. After six months of living there, she decided to start looking for new places to live and even took some suggestions from Kageyama on where to live. So, in the spring of her second year living in Tokyo, and a few months before Hiroto’s fourth birthday, Yachi packed up their belongings and moved into a much nicer, and quieter apartment building. 

There was a park nearby and the train station was close enough she could take Hiroto to kindergarten and then head to her stop on and head into work. They started their routine and all was going smoothly, perfectly, until Hiroto decided he wouldn’t eat anything besides chicken nuggets. Yachi, exhausted from the day but happy her mother was in town for the weekend, did her weekly shopping trip by herself. She decided on a nearby supermarket, having scoped it out earlier in the week when they arrived. 

She felt as if she was on autopilot, moving through the isles with her list, marking off vegetables and meats, and sadly grabbing a bag of frozen chicken nuggets. She walked through the market once more making sure that her list was all checked off before heading to the check out counter. Her short heels clicked against the floor, reminding her that she wished she had changed after work, but she had used the opportunity of her mother distracting Hiroto to get her errands done. Thanking the woman behind the counter with a wide smile, Yachi headed back towards her apartment, smiling softly to herself. This neighborhood was much nicer, and quieter than the one they’d been in before, and Yachi was thankful Kageyama had been such a great help. 

Entering her building she leaned back against the wall, letting the elevator’s slide shut and lift her towards her home. She was excited to see her boy, to get out of her blasted heels, and to relax for the night before attending Kageyama’s game the next day. It was all Hiroto could talk about. Stepping off the elevator, Yachi was looking down and missed the man rounding the corner, smacking directly into him. Dropping her bags she stumbled and jolted with large hands settled on her waist and shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there,” Yachi immediately bowed in apology before straightening. 

“Yachi-san?” Blinking, Yachi finally took the opportunity to look up and see just who she’d run into. 

“Ushijima-san!” He nodded his greetings before crouching down to gather her slightly scattered belongings. 

“Oh, t-thank you, I’ve got it. I’m so sorry for running into you,” she told him as she collected some runaway tomatoes and placed them back in the bag. He shook his head, picking up the bag of chicken nuggets and angling his head. 

“You have an interesting diet Yachi-san.” 

She flushed brightly and shook her head, taking the offered bag before tucking it away as well. 

“M-My son, he gets picky sometimes so when I really need to get him to eat something it's those.” Ushijima blinked, not realizing the woman before him was a mother, but nodded. He would have to ask Kageyama why he never mentioned it before. 

“I see. Do you live in the building Yachi-san?” 

“A-Ah please, just Yachi. And yes! Hiroto loves it here, we moved in a week ago,” she explained giving him a bright smile that made him want to stand there all night just to see it again. Hiroto...must be the name of her husband. 

“Well I am the door at the end of the hall, please knock if you ever need anything,” He told her giving her a soft smile. 

“Thank you, it seems we’re neighbors then so please if you ever need anything just...knock! Have a good night Ushijima-san,” she told him, nodding and stepping out of his way so he could go to the elevator, before making her way towards her apartment door. Ushijima watched her for a moment before shaking himself out of his memories, needing a workout, and to forget about the married woman who’d slipped through his fingers all those years ago. 

He’d admired her from afar, had helped her when she needed it, and cursed himself that he hadn’t tried to find her after he graduated, hadn’t let himself focus on anything other than volleyball. He didn’t ask Kageyama when he joined the same team, purely because he believed too much time had passed. And it seemed he was right. 

Meanwhile, Yachi was blushing bright red as she entered her apartment, smiling instantly at the sounds of Hiroto’s excited shriek and her mother’s loud laughter. 

After dinner, bathtime, and bedtime reading was done by grandma, Hiroto lay sprawled out across his bed, a small dinosaur plushie tucked under his arms courtesy of Uncle Tsukki. Madoka followed Yachi out to her kitchen and smiled at her daughter, brushing her now long blonde hair away from her face. 

“He just gets more and more perfect,” Madoka told her, watching as Yachi softened. 

“He’s been amazing, despite the disdain for normal foods most of the time but I’ve read that’s normal.” Her mother hummed as she pulled out a bottle of white wine from the fridge, and two glasses before pouring a heavy serving and handing it to her daughter. 

“You’ll never guess who my neighbor is.” Yachi took a sip of her wine and waited for her mother to move towards the living room with her own glass before following. 

“If you say it's that idiotic boy I swear I’ll go over there with a butcher knife and-” Yachi shook her head frantically, a laugh bubbling past her lips. 

“No, I told you I haven't heard from him since the day I found out I was pregnant. Do you remember me telling you about that really intimidating third year from Shiratorizawa, the one that was supposed to be one of the top three aces in the country?” Yachi asked watching as her mother thought for a moment before her eyes lit up and she nodded. 

“You had his picture! The one where he was wearing the Japan jacket. Wait, _he's_ your neighbor?” She asked eyes wide, watching as Hitoka’s face flushed and she nodded. 

After explaining her run-in by the elevator and the revelation she was now living next to her high school crush, her mother let out a peal of laughter. 

“Oh honey, it's perfect!” Yachi smiled sadly and stared down into her wine. 

“Yeah but mom, you know how people are about my situation. And he seems like a very traditional sort of man. I’m not sure how he’d feel about a single mother like me.” Madoka tsked and brushed her hand over her daughter’s hair. 

“Well, you’ll only know for sure if you try.” 

Yachi smiled lightly and nodded, understanding what her mother was trying to tell her. She’d regret it if she didn’t at least give it a shot. 

“I think I’ll see him tomorrow.” Madoka tilted her head, regarding her daughter for a moment. 

“He’s a teammate of Kageyama’s. We’re going to the game tomorrow with access to the locker room after the game. It was Kageyama’s birthday gift for Hiroto since it's in a few weeks and there’s no home game until after.” Madoka just grinned, pulling her daughter up and towards her room, hell-bent on figuring out the perfect thing for Yachi to wear. 

This was going to be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi and Hiroto attend a Schweiden Adlers game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you like this, please let me know by commenting what you think, and be on the lookout for new chapters! I upload randomly throughout the day so, ahaha just keep checking! Also if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see in this fic please let me know, I'm open to all suggestions <3 Happy reading! XO

Yachi got herself dressed while her mother helped Hiroto into his own clothes for the game, which was much appreciated. Pulling on a white long-sleeved shirt, Yachi slid her women’s sized jersey over top of that. Her mother had the idea that the long-sleeved shirt would keep her warm in the air-conditioned arena, while not covering up her jersey. Yachi had loved the idea and was thankful both the shirt and jersey weren’t bulky on her at all. She tugged on her dark blue skinny jeans and surveyed herself in the mirror. 

While Yachi was in high school she’d had a relatively thin body, not curvy or special by any means. But Becoming a mother had given her hips, had made her breasts grow a size, and despite her jogging, added a bit of thickness to her thighs. It wasn’t drastic, but Yachi felt like more of a woman in tight jeans like the ones she was wearing. She smiled softly to herself and moved to her bed, sitting on it to pull on her socks and the ankle boots her mother suggested. 

Yachi was used to wearing heels, to the thick chunky heels of the ankle boots would not bother her as she and Hiroto watched the game. The tan suede platformed boots had navy blue butterflies embroidered on the heels and were a present from Asahi, who’d designed them. After Yachi’s praise, he’d given them to her immediately claiming they would be perfect for her. Staring at them now she had to agree. Madoka had suggested she leave her hair down, and Yachi realized that her hair easily brushed to the middle of her back now. She considered cutting it short again but would focus on that at another time. Grabbing her crossbody bag, she slung it over her shoulder and made her way out to the living room. 

“Mama! Look look!” Hiroto cried as he grinned widely, arms held out. Kageyama had gifted him a bigger, newer jersey for the game and he was wearing it proudly. He matched Hitoka almost completely from the jeans to the long-sleeved shirt under the jersey, but he wore small white sneakers on his feet. His blonde hair was long and shaggy and shined beautifully. He smiled up at Hitoka as she reached down to pull him up, snuggling her face into his neck. 

“It looks great on you baby. You ready to see Uncle Kags play?” Hiroto in response wiggled wildly in her arms. Madoka laughed and kissed them both on the head, making sure Yachi had everything they needed before heading out. 

“Bye Granma!” Hiroto called out as the door closed, making Yachi grin at her son. 

“Let’s go!” They cried together and giggled the entire way to the elevator. They took the train from their neighborhood station and mixed in easily with the other volleyball fans who were headed to the arena, Hiroto chatting idly to himself and Yachi as they walked. She kept her eyes open for any familiar faces but as far as she was aware she was the only previous Karasuno grad to attend the game tonight. 

They checked through security easily and made their way up to their seats, scattered amongst other fans until after the game. Hiroto was excited to watch his uncle play and to see him after the game. He practically bounced in his seat beside Yachi, going on and on about all the different positions he’d learned the last time he’d been together with Kageyama and Hinata. It seemed every time he was with them, they taught him something new about Volleyball. 

When the players began filing out, Hiroto and Yachi stood with the other Adlers fans and cheered. They were close enough that they could see perfectly and were right by the home team bench. When Kageyama came out and his name was called, he turned and waved up at Hiroto with a wide grin, causing the little boy to squeal with excitement and wave both his arms frantically. 

Yachi had to reign herself in as Ushijima entered the court, his power and presence commanded attention, and she felt her breath hitch. She’d reacted the same way at the first game she attended the year before, but now that he was her neighbor and she’d been thinking of him almost non-stop since she literally ran into him, it was a bit hard not to stare. 

“Ushiwa,” Hiroto muttered, his large eyes wide with awe. Blinking she turned to her son, realizing Kageyama must have explained who he was when watching old games while he babysat, or something along those lines. 

“His name is Ushijima,” Yachi told her son as they took their seats, the toddler climbing onto her lap almost immediately. She smiled and leaned her chin on the top of his head as he pointed. 

“Ushiwa!” He cheered as Ushijima took the court and prepared himself for the first serve of the game. Her son watched in awe as he tossed the ball, taking a few huge leaps and spiking it with a power that few possessed. Hiroto and Yachi both watched the ball barrel towards the opposing side, and hit the court with ease, despite the opposing team's Libero diving towards it. 

Hiroto cheered loudly clapping his hands as Ushijima gave another two serves the same way, gaining the Scweiden Adlers three points. Yachi grinned widely and held her son close, both intrigued and intensely watching the game. When Kageyama tossed the ball to Ushijima, giving him a pinpoint set, which was spiked perfectly across the court, Hiroto threw his hands up and yelled wildly. 

Turning, he looked up at Hitoka and grinned with all the innocence and warmth of a toddler as he declared he had a new favorite player. Yachi covered her mouth to stifle the loud unabashed chortling that escaped her, realizing she couldn’t wait to relay this new information to Kageyama as well as Hinata. 

At the end of the first set with the Adlers in the lead, Kageyama searched for Hiroto and Yachi, who waved frantically at him. Fukuro Hirugami glanced up to where Kageyama was staring at smiling and tilted his head surveying the two blondes who were grinning and waving, causing the dark-haired man to chuckle. 

“Kageyama I didn’t know you had a family!” At the sound of his captain’s voice, Kageyama turned and blinked, tilting his head. 

“What?” Fukuro jerked his chin, motioning towards Yachi and Hiroto who were standing and making their way down towards the railing of the level to get even closer. 

“Oh, no. That’s my old volleyball manager. She’s like a sister to me, and that’s her son.” Kageyama explained, pulling the attention of his team as well as they all glanced up at the beautiful blonde. Ushijima found himself gaping at the similarities between Yachi and her son, immediately drawn in by the round cheeks and wide brown eyes that stared down at him. 

“Where’s her husband?” Ushijima asked, tilting his head to the side before glancing at Kageyama. His face had turned dark and his lips pulled back in a snarl. 

“She was never married. Her boyfriend left when he found out she was pregnant. We don’t talk about him,” he explained darkly looking up to Ushijima. The stoic man just nodded, feeling anger burn in his stomach. How could someone leave such two sweet people behind? 

“Uncle Kags!” A small voice yelled, pulling the attention of the team to Hiroto who gripped the railing in front of him and grinned widely, his mother holding onto him. 

“Do your best!” Hiroto cried earning chuckles from the rest of the team as Kageyama’s ears went red, but he nodded back and gave a thumbs up. Hiroto, happy his uncle would try his hardest and win the game, turned to grin up at his mother who gathered her back into her arms and move to their seats. 

It was a fierce game with the opposing team winning the second set, but in the end, the Scweiden Adlers won the overall game. Yachi and Hiroto managed to make their way down to the locker rooms, waiting for a few moments as security checked her bag but ultimately waved them through. Yachi lifted a hand and knocked gently, blinking as the door was yanked open by someone Yachi recognized from her high school years. 

“Yachi-san!” 

“Oh, Korai-san, hello! It’s lovely to see you again,” Yachi said with a wide smile as Hiroto gaped, eyes wide. For a moment she was worried her son would comment on the man’s birdlike appearance but thankfully he kept quiet. Korai stepped aside to let Yachi in, grinning as he made his way over to the seat he’d been previously occupying.

Kageyama, hair still damp from a shower, blazed through anyone in his way to immediately scoop up Hiroto, who squealed in delight. Kageyama nuzzled his face into Hiroto’s neck and caused the little boy to giggle, his blonde hair shaking as he bobbed up and down. 

“Uncle Kags you won!” Hiroto proclaimed, earning chuckles from the players in the room. Yachi had a very hard time not surveying the occupants to find Ushijima. 

“Of course I did,” Kageyama said with a firm nod of his head, turning to show his teammates his nephew. The other players all came up to greet him with high-fives or fist bumps, all admiring the adorable toddler in their setter’s arms. Yachi watched with a fond smile on her face, giggling as Hiroto regaled Kageyama with his favorite moments of the game as if his uncle hadn’t played in it at all. Taking the chance of Kageyama being distracted, the other teammates moved over to introduce themselves to the young mother, who’s warm brown eyes melted them all. 

Ushijima came into the locker room to find Yachi surrounded and Kageyama staring down at the most adorable child in his arms who was talking a mile a minute. Struggling to decide who to go to first, he made his way over to Yachi and watched as her eyes widened, staring up at him. 

“Ushijima-san, hello again,” she greeted with a soft blush to her cheeks. A few players groaned, and backed off, not that either party noticed. 

“Ushijima, you know Yachi-san?” Tatsuto asked watching as Ushijima nodded, but did not take his eyes off the single mother. 

“Yachi-san is my new neighbor it seems,” he explained, earning more groans and a grin from the man beside him. 

“Ah, I see. Well, we’ll have to come over more often then so we have an excuse to see Yachi-san and….ah what was your son’s name again?” Tasuto questioned glancing over at Yachi. She smiled widely at him before responding. 

“Hiroto.” Ushijima blinked, putting two and two together finally, and felt immediately foolish. Had he checked to see if she wore a ring, he wouldn’t have been half as frustrated the night before as he was. 

“Big flight….fitting,” he said lightly, watching as Yachi grinned widely and nodded. 

“I thought so...oh...oh no what happened?” Yachi asked making her way towards a confused looking Hiroto and a dejected-looking Kageyama. Gathering her son in her arms she watched his lower lip quiver. 

“What happened baby?” Yachi crooned her son snuggling into her neck and hiding his face. 

“I told Uncle Kags about my favorite player,” her son’s soft voice responded, and Yachi blinked. It only took her a moment before she couldn’t hold back her laughter, letting it lose as the entire locker room turned to her. 

“I’m sorry it's…...it's just too funny. Baby Uncle Kageyama just wants to be your favorite player is all, he understands, right Uncle Kags?” Yachi asked, the tone of her voice sweet but the underlying threat was there for all to hear. 

“Moms are scary,” someone murmured and got almost all the players in the room to silently agree. Tatsuto moved forwards, coming around behind Yachi to see her son’s face, crouching down so they were eye level. 

“Hi Hiroto, I’m Tatsuto. Can I ask who your favorite player is?” Yachi felt her son shift and lift his head, and mutter his reply. The middle blocker stood, eyes wide as he looked over at Kageyama, then burst into his own laughter. 

“Oh come on now! We all wanna know!” Fukuro grinned widely calling out from his spot on the bench. Hiroto red-faced and looking very much like a first-year Yachi, puffed out his cheeks. 

“Ushiwa! Ushiwa is my favorite player!” His little voice carried across the room, making the players blink before they all grinned widely, laughing and shaking their heads. Ushijima just blinked, watching as Yachi met his eyes from across the room, a little blush on her cheeks. 

“He saw you serving and thought it was amazing but when Kageyama gave you that pinpoint toss for a quick cross-court spike he….well he decided you were his new favorite player,” she explained watching as Ushijima’s eyes widened before he gave a soft easy smile. 

“I am honored Hiroto-kun,” Ushijima said before moving towards his cubby. Taking a clean practice jersey from his bag, he turned back around and headed towards Yachi and her son. Hiroto watched in awe as Ushijima extended the jersey to him, a small smile on his face. 

“I hope you come to many more games in the future.” Hiroto took the jersey and gaped, muttering out a soft thank you before hiding his face in the new piece of fabric and his mother, ears red as they poked through silky blonde hair. 

Yachi smiled lovingly down at him before staring up at Wakatoshi. 

“Thank you,” she told him earnestly, trying not to flush as he stared at her for a moment before nodding, heading back to his bag. Kageyama, who was still not over losing his nephew’s worship, just groaned earning laughs from all the players and Yachi herself. Hiroto, as if picking up on his uncle’s lamenting, lifted his face, and smiled a smile only angles could replicate. 

“Uncle Kags, will you still teach me volleyball?” Kageyama’s head whipped up, and he snatched Hiroto right out of Yachi’s arms. 

“I’ll teach you to be the best setter in all of Japan.” 

“In all the world!” 

“Even better.” 

Yachi laughed along with Kageyama’s teammates and watched her son and dark-haired friend practically vibrate in place. All was right with the world once more. 


End file.
